The Getaway
by Kanta-chan
Summary: song-fic Not every single relationship ends in happily ever after. one-shot


This is pokeshipping story. Sort of. Yes, no maybe so . . . whatever. I didn't want my favorite shippings to have a sad ending so I decided to pick on pokeshipping instead. (Sorry if you are a pokeshipper). And, I just got tired of watching May the one suffering in all of the sad storys thay I have written. So I tried something new-ish. Read and enjoy!

A/N: This is when everyone is older and the Pokemon world is slowly turning into like our world. (Meaning that they have highways, gas stations, a LOT of cars, etc).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or "_The Getaway_" by Hilary Duff. (If you haven't heard that song yet, it's pretty good).

* * *

_**The Getaway**_

Misty drove furiously down the street. The speedometer was at 78 miles per hours as her hands grew sweaty and clammy. She slammed the brakes when she came to a stoplight. The girl's body leaned forward at the sudden stop and fell back down on the leather chair.

_Here I am again_

_Talking to myself_

_Sitting at a red light_

She gave out a exasperated sigh as she placed her head on the steering wheel. The girl's red hair fell on her shoulders as she closed her turquoise eyes. The glow of the red street lamp glowed on her face.

_Both hands on the wheel_

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind_

Hands still on the wheels, she didn't know what to think or feel. Millions of thoughts rushed into her mind as she shook her head. "Why?" the teen water Pokemon loving girl whispered to herself. "Why is love so painful? What's goin' on . . .?"

_First you wanna be free_

_Now you say you need me_

_Giving mixed signals in size_

_It's so hard to let you in_

_Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

A long time ago, he told her that he was going to break up with her for another girl. He told her he wanted to be "free" from her for a while. So he discarded her just like that. And he never spoke another word to her.

Then just yesterday, he waved her a hello as he gave her one of those smiles. When she bumped into him again between classes, he helped her and said he was sorry. Misty sighed and leaned against the steering wheel. "What am I supposed to do now?"

_Push the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway_

The stoplight turned from red to green. She pushed the accelerator as hard as she could to drive to the free way where she can leave Pallet Town once and for all. The cerulean eyed youth squinted at a sign on the road that leads the way to the highway.

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take_

But something is stopping her. Her thoughts are slowing her down. _'You know you love him deep down inside! Stop Misty! Turn back!' _

"Shut up! Damn!" she cursed to herself. "Am I going insane now?" The yellow-jacket wearing young girl turned to a curb and cried angry tears. Her car hummed as the lights on the car blinked in equal intervals. Cars passed by and by, ignoring the blue vehicle parked away on the side containing a hurting girl inside. Misty leaned back on her chair giving another sigh and saying, "Oh God . . ."

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get away_

"You promised that you will love me forever. You told me that you loved me. Why did you lie!" Misty asked as if Ash was there to answer her questions. "You told me that . . . but you were just the opposite, so I am parting you now." She swerved her car out of the curb and pushed the gas petal down as hard as she could. The lights on the car stopped blinking. Instead, the wheels on the car were spinning faster and faster.

"_I can't keep coming back to you_

_Every time you're in the mood_

_To whisper something sweet in my ear_

_It's so hard to move on_

_Cause every time I think you're gone_

_You show up in my rear-view mirror"_

She forced herself to stop having thoughts to herself about Ash. All he wants is to get her back only if there isn't anyone else out there. "_Misty, you are as beautiful as the lily pads that I saw today at the Botanical Ponds_," Ash whispered a few days ago. The carroty hair girl wanted to believe that but, she must not trust him again. Yet, it was so hard to ignore him.

The streetlamps passed by quickly as the time read 11:00 P.M. As she drove to the gas station, and sighed, relieved that she was about to leave her past for good. The clear-blue eye trainer slowed down, but someone was in her rear-view mirror. "No . . . not you again!" Tears of anger and hurt streamed down her face from just seeing that boy's face again, as if she had no control over them.

_Is this just a detour?_

_Cause I gotta be sure_

_That you really mean what you say_

_It's so hard to let you in_

_Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

Stopping her car at the gas station, she watched him get out of his. The boy ran to her window as she rolled it down. "What do you want?" she managed to scream through a clog in her throat. Her eyes were red from crying, and her hair mussed. Tears were falling fast as she looked straight into those black eyes of his.

"Misty, I'm sorry. I want to take you back. Please forgive me . . . please." Those pleading black eyes he was giving her were irresistible. Misty turned her head away. Ash grabbed her hand with one hand and her chin with the other hand. The black hair boy positioned his friend's head towards his face. "Misty?" he asked softly. She was silent, thinking if he really meant what he was saying.

"I can't . . ." she sobbed shaking her head. "Please let me go."

"No! C'mon Mist! I love you!" Those three words were said before. But if they are said in a way that doesn't come from within the heart, they are meaningless. The red head made up her mind already.

'_Mustn't . . . fall for him again or suffer . . . another heartbreak!' _the red-head girl thought to herself. "No," she murmured. She pushed his hands away. He stood back staring at her with his beseeched face as one arm tried to reach out for her. Misty rolled up her window as she re-started her car.

_Push the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway_

Driving away not looking back at Ash whose head and arms lowered, she headed close to the way out of Pallet Town. The speedometer reached very high again.

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take_

Streetlamps, cars, buses, other objects and vehicles rushed passed Misty's car. Her eyes were only fixed upon the exit sign that she was about to reach.

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get away_

_To a place where I can be redefined_

_Where you're out of sight_

_And you're out of mind_

Misty talked to herself. "You are saying that you love me Ash. But you still will cause me to have heartbreak." Her grip on the steering wheel tightened. "You knew how I was, yet you abandoned me for another girl that I dislike. Now, I must go to a place where I can rethink about this whole mess." Glancing at her rear view mirror once more, she closed her eyes trying to erase the past and clear her mind from him.

"I wish I could bid you farewell . . . Misty said out loud to no one.

_But the truth is I can't even say goodbye_

'_ . . . But you don't deserve that. I know I am doing the right thing because the past is the past. It must be forgotten. So, now that you don't know that I'm leaving you, I hope you feel the way I did. Lost and lonely in your own thoughts,' _Misty thought to herself with a cold voice. As she turned to exit the town she may never return again, she stopped at another traffic light.

_Here I am again_

_Talking to myself_

_Sitting at a red light_

"I know this is for the good . . . I know it is . . ." Misty reassured herself. As the red shine from the red light expose itself to her face, she stared into deep thoughts.

_Both hands on the wheel _

_How am I supposed to feel?_

_So much running through my mind_

Clasping on her wheel with her tensed up hands she had more thoughts and memories run into her brain.

'_Misty, it's just you and me forever now_,' Ash said giving her a promise ring.

Thered hairgirl stared at her left ring finger. A boulder sized diamond on a silver ring stared up at her and glimmered. Confused, sad, and unpredictable at the moment, Misty had no idea what to do. What to think. And what to say to herself.

_Push the pedal down_

_Heading out of town_

_Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)_

Green light lit up and the teen pressed the gas downward and headed to the turn. 'Exit to Viridian City this way' the sign indicated. Sighing she turned and drove down the lane that heads to Viridian City. The road somehow, looked recognizable.

Then it struck her like hail. This road used to be the Viridian forest where she had first met Ash many years ago.

_The traffic in my brain's_

_Driving me insane _

_This is more than I can take (I can take)_

Holding in those hot tears, Misty continued to drive faster and faster, ignoring the honks from the other cars. She was trying her hardest to erase what went before. The aqua eye girl shook her head and focused her orbs on the road. Yet her mind always wandered off . . .

_You tell me that you love me first_

_Then throw your heart into reverse_

_I gotta get away_

The pain from those lies he told her will stab her forever. It was as if Ash reversed his car from hers. At this very moment, Misty past the exact spot where she fished the black hair boy out when they were younger.

As the remembrances came to her thoughts, she shook them away, forgetting everything that ever happened between her and Ash.

Misty drove her car, pushing it to its limits at its fastest speed. While she preoccupied with thoughts, she didn't see a danger zone and crashed into it. The car ran over a ramp, flipped in the air and . . .

CRASH!

The car bounced, landed upside-down, skitted across the road, and stopped by a sidewalk. Sirens were heard from far away as Misty put on a small smile to herself. "I gotta make a getaway . . . and this is one way." She coughed as blood trickled down her mouth. She was becoming unconscious as her breath paced. Blood fell down from the top of her head, dripping down her face. "This is my getaway. This how I can escape you . . . forever." Her eyes closed as the ring on her finger shimmered an eerie glow for a brief moment and faded, indicating that these were the last seconds of Misty's life.

* * *

:_ahem_: My message of this story is that: Not all relationships work out the way you think it does. There IS another message to this fic, but, I wouldn't want to say. If you can guess the other meaning of this story, I'll give you a little treat!

:_shrugs_: I dunno **why** I didn't add Pikachu or any other Pokemon. So, don't ask.

EDIT: Credits to Ice-Phoenix-chan for some suggestions and helpful tips.

:_sweat-drops_: I guess I'm still learning how to get better huh? By the way, if my story seems too. . . . "formal-ish" I guess I used all of my skills I learned from school and forgot the way I used to write. So yes, my writing style changed completely.

Anyhow, reviews please!


End file.
